War Queen Ophelia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30345 |no = 508 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 87 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 7, 12, 15, 18, 45, 48, 51 |normal_distribute = 20, 10, 10, 10, 15, 15, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 7, 12, 15, 18, 21, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 20 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 48, 58, 68, 78, 88, 98, 108 |sbb_distribute = 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 20, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = One of the 12 Guardians whose sense of righteousness led her to follow the gods. With no end in sight to her battle with Signas, their fight was interrupted by Grybe. Though as filled with rage as she was chasing after him as he fled, the fact that he showed no intent of harming her confused her. It is said that upon overcoming this confusion her powers grew stronger than ever, but what exactly she decided on is not recorded in her diary. |summon = I feel that maybe you lost something you'd only just noticed was there. I won't allow you that mistake again. |fusion = Do you enjoy being nosy? You're just like them... F-Forget what I said! |evolution = The shining treasure that lies just beyond the forest of the lost. That may just be what I found. | hp_base = 4718 |atk_base = 1487 |def_base = 1288 |rec_base = 1385 | hp_lord = 6248 |atk_lord = 1984 |def_lord = 1601 |rec_lord = 1722 | hp_anima = 6991 |rec_anima = 1524 |atk_breaker = 2182 |def_breaker = 1403 |atk_guardian = 1786 |def_guardian = 1799 |rec_guardian = 1623 |def_oracle = 1502 | hp_oracle = 5951 |rec_oracle = 2019 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 14 |ls = Earthly Unity |lsdescription = 65% boost to Atk power of Earth types |lstype = Attack |bb = Infinite Ivy |bbdescription = 10 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 14 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 160 |sbb = Yggdrasil |sbbdescription = 13 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 3 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 350 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30344 |evointo = 30346 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Ophelia 6 }}